The Secret That Could Kill Them FOREVER!
by Megan-Vampire-Cullen
Summary: Bella and Edward have been dating for a while now. Bella knows everything about Edward even that he is a vampire. Edward thinks he knows everything about Bella but there is something that is very important that Bella has been keeping for Edward.
1. Chapter 1

_The Secret that will kill them forever_ _Chapter 1 - The Beginning_

**Bella and Edward have been dating for a while now. Bella knows everything about Edward even that he is a vampire. Edward thinks he knows everything about Bella too but there is something that is ****very**** important that Bella has been keeping for Edward which could kill them ****forever****….**

**Bella (POV)**

I have been dating a vampire, Edward for sometime now. I know this may sound stupid but I love him. There is only one problem I'm keeping something from him. Let me start from the beginning. My mum just got married to Phil and she wants to go with him so I said I would go and stay with my dad for a while but then thing got out of hand and I found out about the Cullen's being vampires but that isn't the problem he already told me that wait, he told me everything. It's me who has been keeping the secret. Anyway I got into a accident with these other vampires and then I ended up in the hospital but Edward said it was his fault. Yeah right, it's not his fault! so then that's when we went to the prom and I asked him to changed me and of course, he said no! So they you go, you have my story.

I still live in Forks, still going out with Edward and I am still alive. If only I could tell him the truth but how!

**Edward (POV)**

It's 7:00am if only Bella was awake but I don't know is she? I would love to get out of this house Alice wants all of us to go shopping with her and I mean everyone even Bella. "Edward you are going shopping with us if you like it or not so come on please?" I don't know why she is asking if she is telling me that I have to go. "Alice if you can get Bella to go then I will go. Happy?" OK so maybe that was the wrong thing to say but what else could I say she was going to get me to go anyway. I was in the dinning room that we never use. I am looking at the picture of when Carlisle was part of the Volturi. What would they do if they know about Bella? They would kill her and not just her us too. We could not let that happen! So now I have to go and get Bella and take my Bella to school.

* * *

**So what do you think? I had no idea how to start this. Anyway this is about the Volturi, Cullen's, Swan's and maybe even the pack. Bella is hiding something very important from everyone well not everyone but who know?? **

**So what do you think should happen????**

**Bella tells the Cullen's??**

**Bella goes to the person who know??**

**OR Do you have an idea of what the secret is??**

**~Megan **

**P.S. Sorry its short i don't know if us will like so i was just checking to see if i could contine you it. It is up to us.**

R.E.V.I.E.W whats that spell REVIEW!!


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't know when you want me to tell you the secret so please tell me what chapter!!!!!**

**Here it goes......**

* * *

Edward (POV)

I was in the dinning room that we never use. I am looking at the picture of when Carlisle was part of the Volturi. What would they do if they know about Bella? They would kill her and not just her us too. We could not let that happen! So now I have to go and get Bella and take my Bella to school.

* * *

Bella (POV)

I wanted to tell him so much but what would he say would he still want to be with me. I will tell him but not now and I'm so scared because my secret is coming and coming out soon. "Bella? You here?" Edward said. "Yeah. be there..." I said "God Edward can you stop doing that." I said to him. "Sorry. Bella whats wrong?" He asked me. "Nothing." I said but he could tell I was lying but dropped it. "So what do you want to do tonight?" He asked me. "I don't know what about you?" I asked. "I'm going it." He said. "What are you doing?" I was wondering. "Looking at you and I still can't believe you are mine." he said. "So I have to go, take a shower and then make dinner for Charlie." I said. "Bella?" he said as I was walking up the stairs. "I will get you a deal I make Charlies dinner and you tell me what your hiding?" He asked. "Hmm can I tell you when I'm ready?" I asked. "Of course but you know you can tell me anything right?" He asked. "Yeah." but not this.

I was out the shower has my hair dry and was heading to go and make Charlies dinner but then when I got down the stairs Edward had made him whatever he wanted to eat and I mean whatever everything was on the table like we were having a party. "Hey Edward thanks for that." I said to him. "Hey I have a idea. How about we go to my house?" he asked. "Sounds good." I said.

I was just about to leave the house when I forgot about Charlie. "Edward I'm just going to leave a note for my dad I will meet you at the car." I said. "OK I'll be waiting." he said. I got a piece of paper and wrote:

Dad,

I'm at the Cullen's. Edward made you something to eat WHATEVER you want. I will be home a bit late don't worry. I have my phone just in case you need me.

You know I love you,

Bella xx

I locked the door and was making my way to Edward when something caught my eye. I have no idea what it was but it was fast. "So are you ready?" He asked me as soon as I got to the car. "Yeah. Let's go." I said. "Bella do you remember I told you about the Volturi?" He asked me. "Yeah, why?" I was asking. "Because they are coming to visit soon."

* * *

**So what do you think?? Good or Bad??? What do you think the secret is??? When / do you want me to update??? I might not be able to update next week cause it my pals brithday on Wednesday so if I don't sorry:(**

**~Megan xx**

* * *

**P.S.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **


	3. Chapter 3

**I didn't get any review :(:( I'm going to cry now..**

**I might not be able to update because I have a test:( HELP!!**

**but in the mean time you can read you can read my other stories if you want please tell me what you thing so here it goes....**

* * *

Bella (POV)

I locked the door and was making my way to Edward when something caught my eye. I have no idea what it was but it was fast. "So are you ready?" He asked me as soon as I got to the car. "Yeah. Let's go." I said. "Bella do you remember I told you about the Volturi?" He asked me. "Yeah, why?" I was asking. "Because they are coming to visit soon."

* * *

**When do you want me to tell you the secret cause I don't know if I should do the next chapter and put the secret in or not???**

**TELL ME!!!!**

**~MEGAN XXX**


	4. Chapter 4

So sorry I haven't update I'm not well I have to get 3 jags next week HELP!

* * *

Bella (POV)

I locked the door and was making my way to Edward when something caught my eye. I have no idea what it was but it was fast. "So are you ready?" He asked me as soon as I got to the car. "Yeah. Let's go." I said. "Bella do you remember I told you about the Volturi?" He asked me. "Yeah, why?" I was asking. "Because they are coming to visit soon."

* * *

Bella (POV)

Ring Ring Ring Ring!

"Excuse me!" I said to Edward before I got in the car. I walked near the forest and answered the phone.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey Isabella? How are you?"

"I'm fine you?" I said.

"Very well thank you."

"How are things going down there?" I asked

"Very well but some of the are a little bad. Are you behave for Charlie?"

"Trying my best."

"OK well I have to go. I love you babe."

"Love you too wait when will I see you?"

"Soon babe I hope."

"Bye."

"Goodbye my baby." He said.

I put the phone back in my pocket and walked over to Edward. "Who was that?" he asked. "Just a friend." I told him. I can't take this any more I have to tell him. "Edward?" I said. "Bella? Bella?" I heard Alice saying. "Edward why is Bella late?" Alice asked Edward. "Alice she is 5 minutes early the bell hasn't rang yet." He said to her. "No your wrong Bella has to be here 30 minutes early so she can talk to us for 5 minutes each." she said. "Alice there is only 5 of us what is Bella going to do for the other 5 minutes? Talk to herself?" he asked. "No silly she will talk to me for 10 minutes because I'm special." Ok when was I going to talk. "You keep telling yourself that." Edward said. "Emmett! Edward said I'm not special." She said starting to cry.

"Edward!" Emmett shouted right then the bell rang. Saved by the bell. "I will get you Edward Cullen if it the last thing I do!" Emmett shouted.

* * *

**So what do you think I'm so sorry I haven't update I got sent home today not felling very well so if my dad takes my laptop off me it's your fault anyway REVIEW please cause I don't no when you want me to you the secret??? and please read my other stories!!!!**

**~Megan xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**I SO SORRY MY TEACHERS HAVE BEEN GIVING ME HOMEWORK ALL MONTH. HAVE TO STUDY FOR 4TH YEAR.. :(**

* * *

Bella (POV)

I put the phone back in my pocket and walked over to Edward. "Who was that?" he asked. "Just a friend." I told him. I can't take this any more I have to tell him. "Edward?" I said. "Bella? Bella?" I heard Alice saying. "Edward why is Bella late?" Alice asked Edward. "Alice she is 5 minutes early the bell hasn't rang yet." He said to her. "No your wrong Bella has to be here 30 minutes early so she can talk to us for 5 minutes each." she said. "Alice there is only 5 of us what is Bella going to do for the other 5 minutes? Talk to herself?" he asked. "No silly she will talk to me for 10 minutes because I'm special." Ok when was I going to talk. "You keep telling yourself that." Edward said. "Emmett! Edward said I'm not special." She said starting to cry.

"Edward!" Emmett shouted right then the bell rang. Saved by the bell. "I will get you Edward Cullen if it the last thing I do!" Emmett shouted.

* * *

Bella (POV)

"Edward? Would it OK if I go shopping? With Alice?" I asked him. "Yes! I'm going shopping with Bella!" Alice was shouting. "Are you sure?" Edward said. "Yeah it will be fun." I said. "OK if you want then." He said. "Thanks I Love you but I have to get to class." Right then the bell rang. "Bella? Are you psychic?" Emmett asked me. "I don't think so." With that finished I walked to my class leaving Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Edward confused. "Bella wait you are in my next class I will go with you." Alice said. "Alice I really don't want to go shopping tonight I have stuff to do can you cover for me?" I asked her. "OK but what is this stuff?" she asked me. "I will tell you when im ready ok?" I said. "OK"

The last bell rang and it was time to go to the mall. I got into my car and started to drive to the mall. "Isabella it is so nice to see my daughter again." My father said. "Father you scared me there." I said to him. "Should we go and get you something to eat?" He asked me. "Of course bring Jane, Felix and Demetri with you." I said to Aro.

OK here's the thing Aro is my real father and Renee is my real mother they had a thing and something happened and then he found out she was pregnant. Aro found out that I was human and made my mum forget about him. Then after a while my mum was going out with Charlie and she found out that she was pregnant. But the thing is I remembered Aro but I hadn't even met him then. I met Aro not long after and he told me everything. Vampire can't read my mind because My father is one of them. No one except Aro and his coven. But they treat me like family because I am.

I had been her for 2 hours now when my phone rang. "Hello." I said.

"Bella where are you? Edward found out that you were not shopping with me and is going mad." Alice said.

"Alice I'm with a friend I won't be long OK?"

"OK bye see you soon but hurry I don't think I can keep him here for long." She said to me.

"OK."

I put the phone back in my pocket.

"Dad I have to go. My friend doesn't know im here and he is going mad his sister is covering for me." I said. "I love you see you guys soon." I said to the coven

"Bella you will let me meet your friends right?"

"Of course."

* * *

**SOOO WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT THE SECRET!!!!!!!!**

**~MEGAN XXXXX LOVESSS YOUUUU XXXXXX**


	6. READ PLEASE ITS IMPORTANT!

**Hey i may not be able to update for a while.**

**BUT YOU CAN FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER AND I'M ON THAT EVERYDAY so if you want to ask me questions or give me ideas you can on there.!!!!**

**~Megan xxxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UNDATED MY SISTER IN LAW JUST HAD HER BABY AND IT WAS MY NEPHEWS BRITHDAY ..**

**ALSO HAD A LOT OF HOMEWORK. TEACHER ARE REALLY TRYING TO KILL US.**

**HERE IT GOESS...XX **

* * *

Bella (POV)

"Dad I have to go. My friend doesn't know im here and he is going mad his sister is covering for me." I said. "I love you see you guys soon." I said to the coven

"Bella you will let me meet your friends right?"

"Of course."

* * *

Bella (POV)

I was in the car on my way home when I heard a knock on my window.

"Isabella? We are having a party at the castle and I would love for you to attend as my daughter I would love for you to meet everyone I know. Will you go?" My father said.

"Of course Father. Will they be human?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"No Bella they will not but they will not lay a finger on you. I promise."

"Ok father I will attend. I love you father."

"i love you too." Aro said to me.

"Goodbye Isabella." All the guards shouted.

I didn't know if I should go to the Cullen's or to my own. But if Edward was worried I would have to go and see him. I knocked on the door and waited until someone answered.

"Bella! Where have you be? Edward thought something happened to you. Are you ok? Where were you?"

"Alice calm down. I was with a friend. Where is Edward?"

"He is up in his room. You are in so much trouble. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward Bellas back."

Before they could say anything Carlisles' phone rang.

"Hello?" he said.

"May I ask why we all must attend?"

I knew right then that it was Aro on the phone. I was so scared that if they found out I was relasted to Aro they wouldn't want anything to do with me or they would think I was here to spy on them.

"Oh, I see then we will all attend. We will see you then."

Carlisle put the phone down and turned to look at us.

"Aro wants all of us to attend a party so we can meet a close friend of his." He told us.

"Why do all of us have to go and what about Bella?" Edward asked.

"We all have to go because Aro wants us too and Bella will have to stay her because I don't think you want her near more vampires."

"When do we have to go?" Jasper said.

"Tomorrow, Aro said he will let us stay there for a week or so. The party is tomorrow night."

That was new information to me. How was I going to tell Charlie.

"I'm going to take Bella home." Edward said.

"Bella Where have you be?" he asked.

"I was having lunch with some close friends." I told him.

"Ok." he said confused.

* * *

**Follow me on twitter.. please...**

**SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING please review**

**love you guys**

**~Megan xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**HEYY **

**HERE IT GOESS**

* * *

Bella (POV)

Carlisle put the phone down and turned to look at us.

"Aro wants all of us to attend a party so we can meet a close friend of his." He told us.

"Why do all of us have to go and what about Bella?" Edward asked.

"We all have to go because Aro wants us too and Bella will have to stay her because I don't think you want her near more vampires."

"When do we have to go?" Jasper said.

"Tomorrow, Aro said he will let us stay there for a week or so. The party is tomorrow night."

That was new information to me. How was I going to tell Charlie.

"I'm going to take Bella home." Edward said.

"Bella Where have you be?" he asked.

"I was having lunch with some close friends." I told him.

"Ok." he said confused.

Edward (POV)

_This is when Bella is with Aro and Edward is worried.._

"Alice what do you mean you can't see Bella?"

"I don't know maybe she's at Jakes?" Alice asked.

"She probably is." I said confused why would Bella say she's going shopping with Alice and not tell me she was going to Jakes. I wouldn't like it but if she said she was safe I would believe her.

"Edward nothing is wrong. If there was something wrong she would tell you or one of us." Alice said to me.

"OK I believe you but you would tell me if something was wrong? Right?" I asked her.

Right then someone knocked on the door.

"Bella! Where have you be? Edward thought something happened to you. Are you OK? Where were you?"

"Alice calm down. I was with a friend. Where is Edward?" Bell said.

"He is up in his room. You are in so much trouble. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward Bella's back."

When I got to the bottom of the stairs Carlisle's phone rang.

"Hello?" he said.

"Hello, My dear friend. I would like for all of you to attend to my party?"

"May I ask why we all must attend?" Carlisle said.

"I have a close friend I would like you to meet." Aro said.

"Oh, I see then we will all attend. We will see you then."

"See you soon my dear friend."

Carlisle put the phone down and turned to look at us.

"Aro wants all of us to attend a party so we can meet a close friend of his." He told us.

"Why do all of us have to go and what about Bella?" I asked.

"We all have to go because Aro wants us too and Bella will have to stay her because I don't think you want her near more vampires."

"When do we have to go?" Jasper said.

"Tomorrow, Aro said he will let us stay there for a week or so. The party is tomorrow night."

"I'm going to take Bella home." I said.

Edward you don't think Aro has anything to do with Bella disappearing? Do you?" Emmett thought.

"Bella Where have you be?" I asked.

"I was having lunch with some close friends." she said.

"OK" I said confused, if she was with Jacob she would smell like a wet dog was doesn't she?" I said to myself.

"Bella we have to leave tonight so we can get to talk to Aro about this party tomorrow will you be OK?" I asked her.

"Of course I will be OK I have a guy with a guy in my house." she said about to get out the car.

"OK. Bella? I love you remember that." I said to her before she got out the car.

"I love you too." she said I went back into the house.

What was Bella hiding?

* * *

**SO WHAT DO YOU THINK??**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	9. Chapter 9

**HEY **

**SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED.**

* * *

Edward (POV)

"Bella Where have you be?" I asked.

"I was having lunch with some close friends." she said.

"OK" I said confused, if she was with Jacob she would smell like a wet dog was doesn't she?" I said to myself.

"Bella we have to leave tonight so we can get to talk to Aro about this party tomorrow will you be OK?" I asked her.

"Of course I will be OK I have a guy with a gun in my house." she said about to get out the car.

"OK. Bella? I love you remember that." I said to her before she got out the car.

"I love you too." she said while she went back into the house.

What was Bella hiding?

* * *

Bella (POV)

"Dad I'm home" I said.

"OK Bells. Are you going to bed?" He asked.

"Yeah. Dad do you remember Jane my friend?" I asked him.

"Yes what about her??" he asked. "She wants to know if I can fly over tomorrow and stay for a week her dad says yes.." I said to him. "Bella that is fine with me. But I have to talk to him first OK?" he asked me. "Yes dad that is OK. I'm going to go and call her OK?" I said. "OK Goodnight." he said.

I was walking up the stairs and I had a feeling Charlie knew something.

"Hi this is Isabella Volturi is my father there?" I asked.

"What is the password?" she said. "Jane put my father on and stop messing around." I said. "Sorry Bella I was just having a laugh OK?" She said. "No it is not OK." I said laughing. "Excuse me Isabella who are you talking to?" Aro asked me.

"No one? I spoke to Charlie I told him that Jane wanted me to visit her for a week and said that you said it was OK." I said. "Isabella can you put Charlie on please?" he asked. "Of course. Dad! Aro is on the phone." I shouted. "Coming." He said back. He took the phone off of me and started talking to Aro. "Yes that will be OK. I will put her on the plane tomorrow?" he asked. "OK so you want her to pack her clothes and she will be back a week tomorrow so that is a Saturday?" he asked. "OK. Bella can you get your clothes ready your plane leaves at 10:30 you have 1 hour before we leave for the airport." He said to me giving my phone back and walked out of my room. What to wear? What to wear I said to myself. Wait won't the Cullen's be there?

I decided to wear my white t-shirt which had sequences on it, my blue blenched skinny jeans and my sliver stilettos.(**Picture on Profile)** I also packed 4 dresses with matching shoes. The first was a Rigbi sequined tube dress with gold over the knee boots. (**Picture on Profile). **The second was a blue mini dress with white high heels and a love necklace. (**Picture on Profile) **The third was a red long dress with red bow shoes with a necklace, earning and bracelet. **(Picture on Profile)** The last dress was a white short dress with ballerina shoes.

I also packed 2 pears on shorts and 2 swimming costumes. (**I don't think I'm good at describing them but the link is on my profile. If you think I am good at describing the clothes leave me a review and tell me what you think please?!" **

I packed 4 random t-shirts and 2 skirts and 2 more pears of shoes.** (Pictures on Profile) **I also packed my bathroom stuff and underwear.

After I finished packing it was 10 o'clock and my dad shouted me to tell me we had to leave. "OK dad I'm leaving." I said grabbing my suitcase and started to watch down the stairs very slowly in case I fall. "Bells do you want me to take that before you fall with those high heels on?" Charlie asked me. "Yea, thanks dad." I said handing him the case. "God Bells this is heavy what do you have in it a year of clothes?" he asked me. "No." I said while Charlie locked the door. "OK Bells you know I'm going to miss you right?" he asked me. "Dad I'll be back in a week and maybe the house won't be brunt down." I said getting into the car. "Don't acted smart I have lived alone long enough to know how to phone a pizza." he said. We sat in silent until we were at the airport.

"Bye dad I love you." I said while he drove off. "Hi I'm Isabella Volturi?" I said to the women. "OK Miss on you go." she said to me while I got on the plane.

I was on the plane for about 2 hours until the captain said we could leave.

"Isabella?"

* * *

**Hey so what do you think???**

**Did you like the Photos of Clothes???**

**Do you think I should do them from now on???**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**HEY so what did you think bout my last chapter???**

* * *

Bella (POV)

I was on the plane for about 2 hours until the captain said we could leave.

"Isabella?"

* * *

Bella (POV)

"Isabella?" Someone said as soon as I got out of the plane. Wait I know that voice.

"Father? I have missed you so much." I said running to him and throwing my hands around him. "Isabella, I have missed you so much too but the smell. " He said. "Oh My God I am so sorry I didn't mean to hurt you." I said putting my hands to my side and looked at all the guards. Jane, Alex, Chelsea, Afton, Corin, Demetri, Felix, Heidi, Renata and Santiago were all there. "Hello Jane, Alex, Chelsea, Afton, Corin, Demetri, Felix, Heidi, Renata and Santiago it is so nice to see you again." I said to them.

"Young Bella how do you remember us so well?" Demetri said. "Well I have a good memory and who could forget all the times you caught me eating to much cookies." I said and make them all laugh. "OK well you know now how I caught you." he said. "I knew at the time." I said making them laugh hater. "Miss and Master Volturi will you like to leave now?" Chelsea asked.

"Isabella are you ready?" Aro asked. "Yeah of course." I said. "What happened to you hair it is so short?" he asked me making me smile. "Nothing happened and this is long to me." I said to him. "OK lets leave now." he said to me. My hair was curly and brown. We got into a black limo and we drove off to the castle. "Bella you are going to be so happy about tomorrow and don't be scared OK?" he said. He didn't know about the Cullen's but if he did he would kill them for getting so close to me. Aro can only read the parts of my mind I want him to read. "OK." I said to him wondering what the Cullen's were going to do when they seen me.

"Isabella what are you thinking?" he said. "Nothing much just about tomorrow." I said telling half of the truth. "Don't be scared." He said making Demetri and Felix look behind to see if I was OK I smiled at both of them. "I'm not scared. Just excited." I said to him and he said "yeah." "Of course." I said. "Bella we are here." he said to me. Getting out of the car while Afton opened the door. "Thank you." I said to him getting out of the car.

"Isabella I am so sorry but will you excuse me so guests arrived early." he said to me. "Of course Father I forget to get pyjamas can I have one of your shirts I can sleep in please?" I asked him. "Of course my daughter." he said and walked off. "Bella you want to have some fun?" Jane and Alex said at the same time. "Maybe tomorrow it's to late at night." I said to them. "OK Alex can you get one of Aro's t-shirts for Bella." Jane said. "OK." he said and went out if the living room. "So why do you keep smiling?" Jane asked me. "Do I?" I said to him. "Bells here is you t-shirt." he said giving me the shirt. "Is my room still at the same place?" I said to them. "Yes." They said at the same time.

I started walking up the tall stairs until there was a tiny door at the top that said NO ENTER. I started laughing at went into the room. No one was aloud in here because it was my room. Other people/ Vampires didn't know that this room was here. I put on the shirt and took of my clothes and started blushing my hair and went into the gold bed in the gold room.

I woke up to the sound of broken glass. I got up and started walking down the stairs. "Emmett can you be so daft?" Alice said to him. "Hey I'm not daft I just don't have any brains." he said making Alice and Jasper laugh. "Where's Edward?" Esme asked. "I think he is in him room ---." Carlisle said I couldn't hear the rest as I was on the stairs outside the room. "Bella what are you doing here and what are you wearing?" I jumped and turned around to see Edward standing right behind me. "Hmm?" I said getting off the stairs and walked right into Emmett. "Hiya Bella what are you doing here?" he asked me. "Isabella are you up?" Jane shouted from downstairs. "Yeah I'm be down in a moment." I shouted to her. "Bella! Why are you here?" this time it was Jasper and Rosalie. "Hmm? I -" I was about to say. "Isabella get down here know we have to get you ready." Heidi said. "Wait you are the guest aren't you?" Esme said looking scared. "Yeah I am and if you want to get caught with me keep talking." I said walking down the stairs to the living room.

* * *

**Hey so what do you think?? The Cullen's finally found out. NOW WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN????? PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

HEY …

**THANKS FOR ALL MY REVIEWS**

**AND MY ONE PRIVATE MESSAGE SAYING THEY LOVED MY PICTURES **

**THANK YOU XXXXXXX**

* * *

Bella (POV)

I knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. "Bella?" Edward said. "Edward are you in here?" I said opening the door to find no one in here. "I'm in here." he said sounding hurt. "Edward are you OK?" I said when I saw him. "No my girlfriend is going out with Aro behind my back." he said. "Edward I am not going out with him." I said but he wouldn't listening he kept arguing with me. "Edward can you let me explain please?" I said. "No I have had enough of your lies." he said walking to the door. "Oh and you can tell Aro we're ready." he said walking out leaving me in tears. I wiped my tears away and started walking back to Aro to tell him I was ready.

"Isabella are you OK?" Aro asked me. "Yeah just fine." I said looking at Edward.

THAT IS THE LAST TIME I TELL ANYONE MY SECRET! I said to myself. Next stop the bench.

* * *

Bella (POV)

"What's going on?" Aro said. Nobody said anything. "Edward may I have you hand please?" he said to Edward who looked scared. "Aro I don't think that is needed do you?" I said to him. "Isabella tell me what is wrong with you or I will see it through him." he said. "Aro are you threatening me?" I said to him. "Of course not." he said taking Edward's hand. "Edward why can't I see anything?" Aro said asking Edward. I was so angry that I didn't know I was the one doing it. "Isabella what are you doing?" Aro asked me. "Hmm getting ready to go to the bench?" I said it like a question. "Isabella are you doing this?" he asked me. "I don't know." I said to him. "OK but I will find out what is going on. Let's go. Carlisle do you mind if Isabella goes with you?" Aro asked Carlisle. "Of course not but you will have to drive in front I don't know where I am going." he said to Aro.

I was in the car with all the Cullen's heading to the bench. Did I forget to tell you that Aro owns his own bench so no humans can go on the bench without asking him or me or him wife. We anyway Emmett was the first one to ask the questions. "Bella what the hell happened back there?" Emmett said. "Emmett he can hear you." I whispered. He picked up at piece of paper with was in his back pocket. Don't ask me why. He wrote _Did you do that to Edward? _Everyone in the car could read it so I took the paper off of him and wrote _I really don't know all I know was that I got really angry that Aro was going to find out about everything. _This time Edward told the piece of paper and wrote _Are you going out with Aro? _"What the Hell?" Alice shouted out load. "Shhhhh." we all said. I told the piece of paper off of Edward and wrote _Hell no. I don;t see him that way. _I gave him the piece of paper and he put it in him back pocket. "Edward, Aro will find that." I whispered to him. _Do you have a lighter? _He wrote on the piece of paper. "Of course man." Emmett said laughing. He handed Edward the lighter and he burnt the piece of paper to the ground.

"We're here." Carlisle said.

* * *

Aro (POV)

"Jane do you think it will work?" I asked Jane. "Of course." she said to me while we were in the car. "Bella what the hell happened back there?" Emmett said. The plan was already working. Isabella said something that I couldn't quite hear. Wonder what she said. It was silent for a while then Alice shouted "What the Hell?" I wonder what she's talking about. That was all I could hear until we were at the bench. "Aro do you think she knows the Cullen's?" Jane asked me. "I don't know Jane." I said to here.

By this time we were at the bench all of us where out of the car waiting on the Cullen's to come around the corner.

**

* * *

**

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK ??????

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**I DONT KNOW IF I SHOULD CONTINUE COS I DONT KNOW IF YOU LIKE IT PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**HEY **

**SO THANKS FOR THE REVIEWSSS XXX**

Aro (POV)

"Jane do you think it will work?" I asked Jane. "Of course." she said to me while we were in the car. "Bella what the hell happened back there?" Emmett said. The plan was already working. Isabella said something that I couldn't quite hear. Wonder what she said. It was silent for a while then Alice shouted "What the Hell?" I wonder what she's talking about. That was all I could hear until we were at the bench. "Aro do you think she knows the Cullen's?" Jane asked me. "I don't know Jane." I said to here.

By this time we were at the bench all of us where out of the car waiting on the Cullen's to come around the corner.

Bella (POV)

As soon as Carlisle said we were here I was out the car before anyone could blink. "Isabella what are you doing?" Aro said. "Getting ready to go swimming nice glitter by the way." I said. "Bella race you?" Alec said. "Yeah right I'll beat you." I said. "Well then." he said running to the water. He was standing right near the water I ran up to him and pushed him in. "Looks like you're wet." I said to him. "Bella get back here." he shouted while I ran away from him trying to take off my dress and shoes before he caught me. "I know you can run faster than that. Aro here." I shouted to Aro and throw my clothes at him. I was running in my swimming costume which was a white bikini. Right then Alec had me to the ground and was lifting me to the water. "Don't you dare it's cold!" I shouted and hit him. Everyone else was laughing at me."Stop laughing." I shouted while we got close to the water. "Bella hold you breath." he said and he dropped me. I thought I should play a little game and not come back up. I lasted about a minutes and a half. "Alec get her out of there she can't breath!" They were all shouting and running into the water. It was so deep I couldn't even touch the ground. I popped my head out to see what they were doing and couldn't help myself. "Boo!!" I shouted everyone of them jumped I was laughing so hard. "How laugh Can laugh a bunch laugh of vampire laugh can laugh be so laugh stupid." I said in-between laughs.

"Bella! Are you OK?" Edward said lifting me up. "Leave me alone." I said and swan to the edge of the sea water. "Isabella what is going on do you know the Cullen's?" Aro asked me. I looked at all of the Cullen's and back to Esme she and Alice looked scared. I looked at them and said "I have never seen them with my vampire eyes." I said to Aro. "OK. I'm sorry I asked." he said and walked away. Getting back into the car and waiting for us to get in the other. "Isabella?" Aro shouted for me. "Hello?" we all turned around to see this little girl about 9 years old staying there.

"Hiya." I said to the girl. "Why are you all sparkling?" The girl asked.

**OK SO WHAT DO YOU THINK??**

**SORRY FOR THE CLIFF HANGER**

**HELP ME I AM RUNNING OUT OF IDEAS??**

**ANY THOUGHTS?s???**

**~MEGAN XXXX**

**P.S. Thanks for all the reviews for all my wonderful readers.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey so I wont be updating in a while because I have to much tests sorry.**

**Anyway in the last chapter it said bench instead of beach that is cause my friend asked me to spell bench and I kept spelling beach so I do the opposite now SORRY! :(**

**Here it goes....**

* * *

Bella (POV)

"Bella! Are you OK?" Edward said lifting me up. "Leave me alone." I said and swan to the edge of the sea water. "Isabella what is going on do you know the Cullen's?" Aro asked me. I looked at all of the Cullen's and back to Esme she and Alice looked scared. I looked at them and said "I have never seen them with my vampire eyes." I said to Aro. "OK. I'm sorry I asked." he said and walked away. Getting back into the car and waiting for us to get in the other. "Isabella?" Aro shouted for me. "Hello?" we all turned around to see this little girl about 9 years old staying there.

"Hiya." I said to the girl. "Why are you all sparkling?" The girl asked.

* * *

Bella (POV)

"Hey little girl." I said to her. "Why are you not sparkling?" she said to me. "It's because I'm not special." I said. "Aro can you erase her mind." I whispered to him. He just nodded at me and stepped forward. "Child may I ask why you are here?" Aro asked her. She looked so scared and wasn't going to tell him. "Hey, how did you get here?" I asked in a nice friendly voice. "I'm lost and can't find my way home?" she said it like a question. Aro took the girls hand and he looked like he was in a day dream. "OK my dear child my friend Felix here is going to take you home is that OK?" Aro asked her. "OK bye bye." she said to everyone while Aro whispered in Felix ear. "OK Master." he said and left.

* * *

Esme (POV)

Bella! Are you OK?" Edward asked. He lifted her out of the water and looked at her. "Leave me alone." she said and started swimming to the edge of the sea water. "Isabella what is going on do you know the Cullen's?" Aro asked her. How did Aro know Bella? What would happening if he found out that we know Bella? He would kill us. She looked at Alice and I. "I have never seen them with my vampire eyes." she said wait did she just say vampire eyes? What is going on? "OK I'm sorry I asked." Aro said. "Isabella?" Aro shouted when Bella didn't move. "Hello?" a little girl said. "Hiya." Bella said. "Why are you all sparkling?" she asked. Oh no this isn't good. What are we going to tell her? "Hey little girl." Bella said again. "Why are you not sparkling?" she asked Bella. "It's because I'm not special." Bella said. She is so special and she can't even see it. "Aro can you erase her mind." She asked Aro in a whisper so only vampires could hear her. Aro nodded and stepped forward. "Child may I ask why you are here?" Aro asked. _Edward what is going on? How does Bella know Aro? You know she wouldn't cheat on you... _I thought to Edward. He just looked at me like I was crazy. _Stop looking at me like that I'm not crazy... _I thought to him again. "Hey how did you get here?" Bella asked making us look at her again. "I'm lost and can't find my way home?" she said. "OK my dear child my friend Felix here is going to take you home is that OK?" Aro asked her. "OK bye bye." she said to us. "OK master." Felix said and then left.

"Aro?" Bella said. "Yes Isabella?" he asked her. "Did you tell Felix to take her home or kill her?" she asked. What is Bella going? Aro is going to kill her for questioning him. "Take her home. Where you should be." he said to her.

* * *

Bella (POV)

"OK." I said to him. I got into the car with the Cullen's and we were on are way home. It is now 5.00 the party starts at 7.00 HELP!

**

* * *

**

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK?

**WON'T BE UPDATING IN A WHILE HAVE TESTS :(**


	14. Chapter 14

HEY SO I THOUGHT I SHOULD UPDATE BECAUSE MY TESTS ARE ON WEDNESDAY HEHE MY TEACHER THOUGHT IT WAS ON WEDNESDAY N THURSDAY GO ME anyway …

**Here it does...**

* * *

Bella (POV)

"OK." I said to him. I got into the car with the Cullen's and we were on are way home. It is now 5.00 the party starts at 7.00 HELP!

* * *

Bella (POV)

I was in my room at the top of the stairs. Getting ready for the party. It is now 6.00 so I have hour. Aro said that I have to be 15 minutes late and the coven have to be 10 minuted late. He said that everyone is just earlier than you so don't worry. I decide to go with the red dress with red high-heels and jewellery to match. **(Pictures on Profile).**

I started walking down the stairs and found Jane and Alec. Aro asked them to wait with me and he would call them to go before me. "Hello Bella." they said to me. "Hey guys." I said. "You nerves?" Jane asked me. "Yeah." I said to them. "Don't be." Jane was wearing a black dress with flower shapes on it, black high-heels with a black bag. She had on black flower earrings, bracelet and necklace on. Her eyes had black shadows above them, red lipstick to go with her eyes and black nail-polish.

Alec was wearing a purple tie and a blue shirt. A vase coat and a greyish long jacket and trousers. **(If anyone knows were I can make my on suits or clothes for men can you tell me please?) **

"Ready?" I asked them. "Of course and Bella? You look lovely." Jane said to me. Jane and Alec did not have to wear their coven necklace as all the people/ vampire know them everyone else did because I didn't know what coven they were from.

"Ladies and Gentleman, Jane and Alec Volturi." The speaker said. I didn't know his name because he was human and Aro just paid him to do it. I heard everyone clap and then the clapping went silent. Here does nothing. "Ladies and Gentleman, Aro's guest for all of you to meet. Isabella Marie Swan V------." he said, he was about to say Volturi but Aro cut him off. I walked out slowly while the guests clapped and Aro came and took my arm. "You look beautiful." he said while I blushed. "Thank you." I said to him. "Ladies and Gentleman thank for all of you coming I would like you to meet my daughter Isabella Marie Swan Volturi." he said. I looked at the Cullen's once I found them in the crowd they looked stunned.

**So what should happen next?**

**THANK YOU TO ALL THE PEOPLE THAT HAVE REVIEWED OR R REVIEWING I LOVE YOUZZZ XXXXX.**

**Review please xxx**

**~Megan xxxx**

**P.S. If you are reading this thanks and I should be studying so hope you like it and wish me good luck lol... **


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey I'm so sorry I haven't updated I was off school the day had that test and wasn't well then I had to plan my birthday sleepover and then get my friends at my house at the right time and then it was my nieces so after my long reason for not updating here's the next chapter: Thanks for reading …**

* * *

Bella (POV)

"Ladies and Gentleman, Jane and Alec Volturi." The speaker said. I didn't know his name because he was human and Aro just paid him to do it. I heard everyone clap and then the clapping went silent. Here does nothing. "Ladies and Gentleman, Aro's guest for all of you to meet. Isabella Marie Swan V-." he said, he was about to say Volturi but Aro cut him off. I walked out slowly while the guests clapped and Aro came and took my arm. "You look beautiful." he said while I blushed. "Thank you." I said to him. "Ladies and Gentleman thank for all of you coming I would like you to meet my daughter Isabella Marie Swan Volturi." he said. I looked at the Cullen's once I found them in the crowd they looked stunned.

* * *

Edward (POV)

"Ladies and Gentleman thanks for all of you coming I would like you to meet my daughter Isabella Marie Swan Volturi." Aro said. DID HE JUST SAY VOLTURI? Why didn't she tell me? Is it true? Did Aro ask her to spy on us? Or worst kill us? I looked at Bella and she looked sorry and upset. Why? I started reading everyone's thought to see what they had to say?

_Alice – Did Aro just say that my sister is his daughter... Why didn't she tell me?_

_Jasper – Oh My God. Is she going to kill us? Is she a spy for them?_

_Rosalie – How come she gets to be human and know our secret?_

_Emmett – Hey that's not fair I don't get to fight with Felix now cause Bella will no if I try anything._

_Esme – I hope she really loves Edward. And she will still be part of our family._

_Carlisle – I wonder who her mother is and if she is alive? Does Bella have any powers?_

"Hello?" We were all out of thoughts that we didn't realise someone was talking. It was Bella she was going around talking to vampires.

* * *

Bella (POV)

"Isabella this is The Amazon Coven. This is Isabella." Aro said. They all said a short hello. "Isabella I'm going to leave you for a minute get you to know each other." and then he was off. "Hi I'm Bella." I said. "Hi I'm Kachiri. This is Senna and this is Zafrina. Why does your father call you Isabella but you say your name is Bella?" Kachiri asked me. "I don't think Isabella suits me and my grandma used to call me it." I said to her. "Do any of you have powers?" I had to ask. "Yeah I do. I can create a visual illusion that blocks one's sight. Do you?" Zafrina said to me. "Sort of. Mind readings can't read my mind. I have a shied which can block anyone's power." I said to them. "Well you know Edward Cullen the guy over there you will drive him crazy." Senna said. Right then Aro was back taking my hand. "Well it's really nice to see you again. Kachiri, Senna and Zafrina. Isabella must get around all the guest now." Aro said. "It;s really nice to meets you." I said to them. "You to Bella." They said. "Bye." I said while Aro dragged me off.

"Isabella this is The Denali Coven they drink animal blood." he said. "Would you like me to leave you alone with every coven." he whispered into my ear. I nodded. "OK well I'll leave you to get to know each other." he said and walked off. "Hi I'm Tanya. This is Eleazar, Carmen, Irina and Kate. Your Isabella right?" she asked/ said. "Bella. Do any of you have any powers?" I asked. "Just two." Eleazar said. "Hi I'm Kate. I can produce an electric current over my skin that can shock and incapacitate attackers and Eleazar can identify gifts of other vampires." Kate said. "Bella? Do you have a shied?" Eleazar asked me. "Yeah." I said. "Aro long time no see." Tanya said. "Tanya, Eleazar, Carmen, Irina and Kate nice of you to come but will you excuse me and Bella. She has a lot of people to meet." Aro said.

"Isabella this is The Egyptian Coven. Excuse me." he said and walked off. "Hi I'm Bella." I said to them. Why hasn't anyone asked about my smell? "Hello I'm Amun this is my wife Kebi.. This is Benjamin and his wife Tia." he said. "Do you have any powers?" I asked. Why was I asking everyone about there powers? I said to myself. "Yes Benjamin is the only lucky one here. He has the ability to man the elements of nature: water, earth. Fire and air." Kebi said. "Just because you don't have a power doesn't mean your not special or lucky look at me I'm the one that has a shied and doesn't know how to use it. Well better be going Fathers coming to let me meet other people." I said to them. "Wait Bella? That was really nice what you said to Kebi she has been asking sad every since she was changed because she doesn't have a power. Maybe one day we can hang out or something?" Tia said. "Of course I would love to Bye." I said walking right into Aro. "So who's next Father?" I asked him.

"You will find out soon." he said and we walked off to the next Coven.

* * *

**So thanks for reading my story and can youz all review and tell me you name and age so I know what age rating I'm getting pleaseeee...**

**P.S SORRY AGAIN AND THANKSSS FOR READING PLEASEEE REVIEWWWW**

**MEGAN XXX**


	16. Chapter 16

Hey im so sorry but my hotmail account is broke i have lost my password and my secret question answer that is why i haven't updated in ages Im so sorry meganxxxx

P.S SORRY

~megan xx


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey so I'm so sorry about the hole email thing. Here it does anyway..**

* * *

Bella (POV)

"Isabella this is The Egyptian Coven. Excuse me." he said and walked off. "Hi I'm Bella." I said to them. Why hasn't anyone asked about my smell? "Hello I'm Amun this is my wife Kebi.. This is Benjamin and his wife Tia." he said. "Do you have any powers?" I asked. Why was I asking everyone about there powers? I said to myself. "Yes Benjamin is the only lucky one here. He has the ability to man the elements of nature: water, earth. Fire and air." Kebi said. "Just because you don't have a power doesn't mean your not special or lucky look at me I'm the one that has a shied and doesn't know how to use it. Well better be going Fathers coming to let me meet other people." I said to them. "Wait Bella? That was really nice what you said to Kebi she has been asking sad every since she was changed because she doesn't have a power. Maybe one day we can hang out or something?" Tia said. "Of course I would love to Bye." I said walking right into Aro. "So who's next Father?" I asked him.

* * *

"You will find out soon." he said and we walked off to the next Coven.

Bella (POV)

"Come on Father, Please." I begged him. "OK then well it's the Irish Coven, Olympic Coven, Romanian, American Nomads and then The European Nomads." he told me. "Thank you." I said. "Isabella this is The Irish Coven. I'll leave you to it." He said and disappeared. "Hi I'm Bella." I said to them but they all pushed themselves back like they smelt something disgusting. "Hello I'm Maggie, and this is Siobhan and Liam." she said. "So do you know anyone here?" she asked me. "No." I said to her. "Why are you lying?" Maggie said to me. "OK I know the Volturi. How do you know I'm lying?" I asked her. "It's my ability. Siobhan has the ability to alter the course of a situation. So who do you know?" She asked me. "I'll tell you later." I said not lying this time. "OK." she said. "Hi." I got from Siobhan and Liam. "Hello. How are -." I said but was cut off. "Isabella are you done?" Aro asked. "Yeah I'm done it's nice meeting you." I said to them all. Aro and I started walking towards the Cullen's and I was starting to get really nervous.

"Isabella this is The Olympic Coven. Carlisle is a good friend of mine. I'll leave you to it" Aro said once again. "What the - is going on?" Emmett said. "Renee is my real mum. Aro and Renee had a thing and Aro found out I was human so he made my mum forget him. She started going out way Charlie and found out she was pregnant. When I was born I went to Italy and meet Aro. I remembered him even before he made my mum forget him. He told me everything that day." I told them. "And before you ask no I'm not going to kill you or spy on you. I haven't even seen him in ages." I said to them. "Bella you know we still love you right?" Esme said. "I don't know any more." I said to her. "Bella do you have any gifts?" Carlisle asked me. "I'm half vampire so if I had any gifts they would turn on and off so I don't know." I said to them. "OK so do any of you have gifts?" I said to them. They looked confused but answered. "Edward here can read minds, Alice can see the future and Jasper can feel peoples emotions." Carlisle answered. "Isabella are you ready?" Aro said to me. "Yeah I'm just coming." I said to Aro and gave the Cullen's a look. "I'll see you later. Bye" I said to them.

"Hello Stefan and Vladimir. This is my daughter Isabella and this is The Romanian Coven." Aro said and left. "Hi I'm Bella." I said to them. "Hello I'm Stefan and this is Vladimir." he said to me. "Do any of you have gifts?" I asked. "No but we are still a family with only two of us." Vladimir said. "Excuse me?" I said and started walking towards Aro.

"Ready?" I asked him. "Yes." he said to me. "Isabella this is The American Nomads." he said to me. "Wait where is Victoria, James and Laurent?" he asked them. O.M.G help! "We don't know Aro." Garrett said. "It's OK I will find out." He said and left. "Hello I'm Garrett this is Mary, Peter, Charlotte and Randall." he said. "Hi I'm Bella." I said to them. "Do you have any gifts?" I asked them. "No." Mary said with a sad face. "Hey why the sad face? I'm sure you love each other the same." I said to them. "Excuse us." Randall said and they walked off. "Having fun?" Aro said. "Yeah are you?" I asked. "Of course."

"Last but not least The European Nomads." Aro said. "Hi I'm Bella." I said to them. "Hi I'm Alistair, Charles and Makenna." Alistair said. "Do you have any gifts?" I asked them. "Yeah, me and Charles. I am a tracker. Charles has the ability to sense if the statement is true." he said to me. "And by the way. You should tell Aro." Charles said. "I will."

"Excuse me but I don't think Isabella would like to see us eat?" Aro asked.

* * *

**Hey so about the review about the Bella beating Alec. Bella is half vampire. Hope this chapter explained it. LOL.**

**Megan xx**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey so I am really really sorry for not updating I have been really busy … **

**Hope you missed my story.**

**Here it does …**

* * *

Bella (POV)

"Last but not least The European Nomads." Aro said. "Hi I'm Bella." I said to them. "Hi I'm Alistair and this is Charles and Makenna." Alistair said. "Do you have any gifts?" I asked them. "Yeah, me and Charles. I am a tracker. Charles has the ability to sense if the statement is true." he said to me. "And by the way. You should tell Aro." Charles said. "I will."

"Excuse me but I don't think Isabella would like to see us eat?" Aro asked.

* * *

Bella (POV)

"Father I think you are right. I will just go into another room and let you enjoy your food." I said while opening the door and heading to another room. I heard Aro talking to the Cullens and asking them if they could watch over me of course they didn't disagree.

5 minutes later the cullens were all in the room. Hitting me with questions. Edward was the only one not asking questions. "Bella just tell us." they all said at the same time. "Are you sure you all want to know?" I asked. "Yes I want to know why you had to lie to me." Edward said. "You all thing that Charlie and Renee are my parents but that's not true. Renee is my real mother but Charlie isn't. Aro is my father. Aro found out that my mother was pregnant with me before she did. He got someone to make my mum forget him so no one would hurt me. Later my mum and Charlie started going out and my mother found out she was pregnant with me. When I was a little older my mother thought it would be nice to take us on holiday that was when I meet Aro I recognised him straight away. He told me everything that day. He told me all about vampires and that they look the same as humans and that they drink blood. He told me that if anyone found out that I was his daughter I would die so until today the only people who knew that I was Aro daughter was me and the coven. When I meet all of you I had no idea who any of you where but then you told me everything and I couldn't tell any of you in case Aro sent you or you were going to kill me like he said. I was going to tell you the day I got Alice to cover for me but then Aro called Carlisle and I got so scared and I couldn't do it. But then another part of me said that if I told you and Aro found out he would kill you because of me and I couldn't let that happen. I'm sorry for entering your lifes." I said I opened the door to the room I was in. I tear begin to form in my ear I wiped it away and started walking out of the door. I got to the door of the castle and opened it. I would call Aro and tell him the truth of why I had to leave.

_I picked up my phone and dialled Charlie's number._

"hello?"

"Hey dad it's Bella I'm on my way home." I said to him.

"Hmm ok? Is everything ok? You didn't get into a fight did you?"

"Yes I'm fine and I didn't get into a fight. I just missed you too much."

"OK well see you soon I love you. Bye Baby."

"I love you too. Bye." I said to him and put my phone in my purse.

Time to go home Bella. I said to myself.

What am I going to do without the Cullens?

* * *

**Heyyyy xxxx so what do you think**

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW**

**IM BEGGINGG XX**


	19. Authors Note

Hiya Guys sorry I haven't been writing updates on the stories. However I have had a lot of changes in my life and I don't know if I will be continuing the stories. If any one wants to take them over just let me know and if you think I should continue them give me a message?

Any questions just message me.

Thanks for reading my stories though.

Megan x


End file.
